1983
by nicole.griep
Summary: Drake is een jongen die later filmproducer wil worden. Hij las dat in 1983 een horrorfilm nooit was afgemaakt, en Drake zag dat als zijn kans. Samen met Yasmin, Roos en Chad ging hij naar een donker bos, waar de film werd opgenomen. Maar dan ontdekt het viertal dat de 'producer' nooit is gestopt en dat ze hun uiterste best moeten doen om niet deel uit te maken van de film.
1. Chapter 1

Opgetogen sloeg ik de wekker uit. Vandaag was de dag dat we onderzoek gaan doen. Vorige week had ik op internet gelezen dat er een horrorfilm uit 1983 nooit was afgemaakt, ik had gelijk mijn vrienden opgebeld. Misschien was dit wel mijn doorbraak na al die jaren.

Ik zag dat het al kwart over 6 is, ik snelde me uit bed en ging douche, ik fantaseerde over hoe het zal zijn. Zal alles er nog staan? Of hebben ze alles afgebroken en weer mee terug naar de studio genomen. Ik trok makkelijke kleren aan en liep snel naar beneden om ontbijt klaar te maken. Na een tijdje ging de bel, ik liep er rustig op af deed de deur open. Twee kleine armpjes omhelsde me. 'Drake! Heb je er zin in?' vroeg ze enthousiast. Mijn hart sloeg over toen ik zag dat het Roos was, na al die jaren heb ik nog steeds niet het lef gehad om die grote stap te zetten. 'Ja, kom op we gaan"

En dat was misschien wel de laatste dag dat hij in zijn appartement was.

Na een paar uur reiden waren we er eindelijk. 'Dus dit is het' zei Yasmin spottend. 'zijn we helemaal hier heen gereden voor alleen een donker bos?' Chad keek haar vragend aan. 'Chad ben je soms bang' vroeg ze uitdagend. En Yasmin wist al wat er ging komen en rende gillend weg voor Chad. Ik moest aan de kant springen voor Chad, die lachend achter Yasmin zat. 'Die twee houden ook nooit op..' zuchtte Roos. Ik pakte mijn camera uit de auto en mijn tas. 'Jongens zulle we alvast gaan? Anders komen we nooit verder' Schreeuwde ik. Chad en Yasmin knikte en pakte hun tassen en Roos was alvast gaan lopen. Ik zag dat Chad perongeluk Yasmin haar tas had gepakt, waardoor ze weer zaten te stoeien. Glimlachend schudde ik mijn hoofd, en ging naast Roos lopen.

Ik stapte het bos in. 'Het is nog best wel donker' mompelde Roos. Ik sloeg beschermend een arm om haar heen en zei lachend 'ik bescherm je wel, hoor' Grinnikend prikte ze me in mijn buik, en zo liepen we verder.

Na ongeveer een uurtje lopen, waren we al een stuk dieper in het bos. De bomen kwamen al wat dichter bij elkaar te staan dan eerst. Het was er doodstil heel af en toe hoorde je een vogeltje, ik genoot van de rust totdat ik yasmin hoorde gillen. Roos en ik rende naar haar toe aangezien ze nogal achterliep met Chad. 'Jongens, dit hoort niet, toch?' ze wees naar boven en ik volgde haar blik. 'nee, dat hoort niet' mompelde ik.


	2. Chapter 2

Alle vier staarde we naar het touw. Ik pakte snel me filmcamera en zette hem op. Ik vertelde er een kort verslagje bij. Ik was onder de indruk maar ergens was het ook wel spannend. 'Eh, ja.. laten we verder lopen, dit is vast een vage grap van iemand' mompelde Chad. Ik stemde in, en zo liepen we verder. Yasmin kwam naast me lopen. 'Dat was best wel eng, hmh? Vroeg ze. Ik grijnsde 'Bang, Yasmin? Vroeg ik op dezelfde toon als haar toen zij het vroeg aan Chad. Ze grinnikte en porde even in mijn zij. En zo liepen we zwijgend verder.

'Waar moeten we nu heen?' vroeg Roos al voor de zoveelste keer toen we bij een kruising kwamen. Ik keek even op de kaart, aangezien ik de enigste ben die kaart kan lezen. Chad had het geprobeerd maar die ging steeds de verkeerde kant op, en de meiden wouden het niet proberen. 'Ehmm.. we moeten hier rechts en na ongeveer 10 meter moeten we direct links dwars door het bos heen. Dan komen we na ongeveer 250 meter aan op een open plek, waar we onze tenten kunnen neerzetten' vertelde ik. Roos was alles aan het verwerken en knikte toen. Dus zo liepen we naar rechts totdat ik ineens een harde 'plof' hoorde, en toen een luid gelach. Geschrokken keken we achterom en we zagen dat Yasmin Chad had laten vallen. Zuchtend liepen we verder. 'Die twee, onbeschrijfelijk..' mompelde ik. Roos maakte een instemmend geluidje, en we liepen verder het bos in.

Af en toe hoorde we Yasmin een klein kreetje van angst slaken omdat ze een spin of iets dergelijks zag. Grinnikend schudde ik mijn hoofd. Meisjes.

'We zijn er!' Roos gooide gelijk haar spullen op de grond en begon de tent op te zetten, wat haar niet echt lukte. Na een klein uurtje was iedereen al klaar, terwijl Roos nog zat uit te zoeken welke stok waar moest. 'hulp nodig' hoorde ik Yasmin vragen. 'Ja graag' zei Roos dankbaar. Tevreden keken ze naar het resultaat en kwamen bij ons zitten. Chad en ik waren alvast begonnen aan een kampvuur aangezien het al begon te schemeren.

Eindelijk hadden we dat kampvuur aangekregen, en zo zaten we met z'n allen om het kampvuur heen, met marshmellows. Chad was net een eng verhaal aan het vertellen, totdat Roos een kreet slaakte. 'Wat?' vroeg Chad, en op dat moment zag ik iets onmenselijk snel door het bos heen lopen.


	3. Chapter 3

'J-ja.. ik zag het!' fluisterde Yasmin. 'Jongens, jullie maken me bang. Dit is niet grappig!' Zei Yasmin, en ik hoorde Chad grinniken. 'Dus je geeft het toe?' Yasmin slaakte een diepe zucht. 'Ik ga slapen, weltrusten' En de rest volgde haar voorbeeld.

Gapend strekte ik me uit, en liep naar buiten. Ik zag dat Chad al op was. 'lekker geslapen?' vroeg ik. 'Nee man, ik dacht telkens na over gisteravond. Jij?' 'hetzelfde verhaal' zuchtte ik vermoeid en ging naast hem zitten. Niet veel later werden Yasmin en Roos ook wakker, die blijkbaar ook niet goed hadden geslapen. 'Goedemorgen" zeiden ze afwezig. Ik mompelde wat en ging verder aan mijn broodje.

Nadat iedereen had gegeten, waren we weer verder gaan lopen. Ros en Yasmin liepen samen te praten. Ik concentreerde me op de kaart terwijl Chad zwijgend naast me liep. 'hm, we lopen straks langs een snelweg waar na ongeveer anderhalve kilometer een kleine benzinepomp staat, misschien is dit wel handig om even een beetje eten en drinken aan te schaffen' mompelde ik voor me uit. 'anderhalve kilometen? Weet je wel niet hoe ver dat is!' Riep Yasmin uit. 'Lieve schat, je hebt nu al zo'n vijf kilometer gelopen' grinnikte Chad, en ik daarna ook.

Dus zo begonnen we onze 'tocht' naar de benzinepomp. Yasmin en Chad waren als kleuters achter elkaar aan het rennen, maar ik schonk er verder geen aandacht aan. 'hoever nog?' hoorde ik roos vragen. 'nog zo'n 750 meter, gok ik' ze knikte en drink wat uit haar flesje water.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij de kleine benzinepomp, zag ik voor het eerst mensen, twee kerels met een soort busje. Misschien wisten hun wat van die film. 'Roos, misschien is het een goed idee om er iets over te vragen aan hun' 'ja, doe je best. Ik haal wel wat eten en drinken voor je' glimlachte ze. Ik bedankte haar en liep naar de twee mannen. 'eh.. hoi. Ik ben met een paar vrienden op onderzoek naar een niet afgemaakte horrorfilm uit 1983, weten jullie daar iet meer over?' vroeg ik een beetje twijfelend. 'Euh ja, we kennen wel een paar plekkies, motten we je helpen?' vroeg de oudste man met een accent. 'als jullie dat willen, graag! Reizen jullie mee?' vroeg ik opgetogen. 'is goed, alleen kunnen jullie het toch niet vinden' zei de jongste man. 'ik ben trouwens Scott' zei de oudste weer. 'en dit is mijn zoon James' 'aangenaam, ik ben Drake' en ik wees naar de rest die de benzinepomp uitkwamen 'en dat zijn Chad, Roos en Yasmin.' Ik liep naar ze toe en legde alles uit, waarna we vervolgens weer verder konden.


	4. Chapter 4

En zo liepen we met zijn zessen door het bos. En blijkbaar vond Yasmin het niet erg, want zie zat alleen maar te praten met die James.. 'wat was dat' riep Chad ineens. Plots was iedereen stil en luisterde naar Chad. 'ik zag een zwart iets voorbij rennen.. volgens mij dat wat jullie gisteren ook zagen' mompelde hij. 'oh neeeee. Serieus? Houdt dit nog een keer op?' vroeg Yasmin geërgerd. 'ik zweer het! Ik zag echt iets!' 'oke jongens laten we maar verder lopen, het is vast niets' zei Roos paniekerig. Iedereen stemde in, en zo liepen we nog sneller dan voorheen.

De stemming begon er net in de komen totdat Roos plotseling viel. 'Hoe de.." mompelde ze pijnlijk wrijvend over haar knie. 'Oh… mijn… God!' hoorde ik Yasmin gillen. Ik keek naar achteren met grote ogen naar wat haar had laten struikelen.

Ik pakte mijn camera, het werd hier met de dag enger.

'Het is 17 September, dertien over een. Roos is net gestruikeld over een doodskop, twee dagen eerder zagen we een strop. Wat is dit, man..' mompelde ik erachteraan, nadat ik even snel de doodskop had gefilmd.

De avond naderde en we zetten de tenten op. Yasmin ging naast Jason zitten, en zo begonnen ze weer een heel gesprek, tot de ergernis van Chad, die nu de hele tijd alleen zat. Ik hoorde Roos een geërgerde zucht slaken en ik grinnikte onbewust. ''Wat lach je nou?'' mompelde ze, om vervolgens ook in de lach te schieten. ''Volgens mij ziet ze hem wel zitten'' zei ik. ''Ik weet het wel zeker'' antwoordde Roos, en begon wat eten klaar te maken. We gingen allemaal ons gangetje, en toen ging alles heel snel. Scott schreeuwde, ik keek, hij werd vastgepakt. Met mijn gedachten op automatische piloot. pakte een mes en wierp die naar de dader, en hij werd nog geraakt ook. Ik hoorde hem vloeken, en vervolgens rende hij weg, terug naar het diepe, donkere bos.

In paniek rende Ros naar Scott toe. 'gaat het wel' vroeg ze. 'nee arm..' Op zijn arm zaten onmenselijke krassen, alsof een leeuw of iets dergelijks hem had aangevallen. De wonden waren behoorlijk diep, en Scott bloedde erg veel. Snel scheurde Roos een stuk shirt af en wikkelde het om zijn arm. 'Dit moet voorlopig wel even helpen.'

'Wat was dat!' riep Chad uit. 'geen idee..' mompelde James die beschermend een arm rond Yasmin had geslagen. Roos ging verder met het verzorgen van Scott zijn gezicht, waar een paar schrammetjes opzaten. Gelukkig had ze een opleiding als verpleegster gedaan.

'Zou dat dezelfde persoon zijn die we eerder steeds zagen?' vroeg ik, half in gedachten verzonken. 'wie anders' mompelde Chad. Hij stond op en liep met groote passen naar zijn tent.

De volgende morgen stond iedereen vroeg op, om zo snel mogelijk weer te vertrekken en die creep achter ons te laten. 'ik hoop dat ie ons niet achtervolgt ofzo' zei Yasmin, 'nee inderdaad, straks raker er nog meer van ons gewond, of erger..' Zei Roos en je kon zien dat ze huiverde bij die gedachten.

Roos en ik liepen te praten tot we Chad hoorde schreeuwen. Vulg keken we om en we zagen dat Chad verschrikt naar een haak keek, wat hing aan een boom. Voorzichtig liep ik wat dichterbij, en ik merkte dat er nog wat opgedroogd bloed op zat. 'My god..' Yasmin zag het ook en slaakte een kreetje. Ik was bezig mijn camera te pakken maar op het moment dat ik mijn tas los ritste hoorde ik een vals gelach uit de bosjes komen.


	5. Chapter 5

Met een ruk draaiden we ons allemaal om, en zagen vaag een gezicht, als je dat zo nog kan noemen.. Stukken huid waren aan elkaar genaaid, hij miste één oog en had nog maar een paar plukken haar. Zijn neus was niet meer dan twee gaatjes, en zijn huidskleur was gewoon wit, misschien zelfs grijs. Met een flits stond hij aan de andere kant, en toen stond hij weer naast ons. Dat was gewoon onmogelijk.. Misschien was dit wel een verbeelding? Die gedachten onderdrukte ik nadat 'het' James aanviel met zijn nágels. Onmenselijke scherpe nagels. James schreeuwde het uit van de pijn, en het bloed gutste uit zijn rug, waar de wond zat. Als je goed keek, zag je een paar stukjes vlees uit de wond hangen. Met grote ogen keek ik hoe de dader nog een stuk huid open kraste. Er werd hard gegild en we rende zo snel en ver mogelijk van de dader vandaan, terwijl ik James ondersteunde.

Natuurlijk had dat geen nu, aangezien 'het' zo snel van plek naar plek kon gaan. Opeens stopte het vlak voor Roos, met een grote gemene grijns op z'n gezicht. Ze slaakte een angstig kreetje en deinsde achteruit. 'wat wil je van ons' schreeuwde ik. Het lachte vals en luis en hief zijn hand. Net optijd sprong Roos opzij. Anders had ze hetzelfde lot moeten ondergaan als James. Chad zag een afgelegen houten hutje staan en rende er naar toe. De rest volgde zijn voorbeeld. Toen we allemaal binnen waren deden we de deur op slot. We hoorde gerammel, gebonk en gevloek, en toen gaf hij het op. Opgelucht haalde we adem, Roos richtte zich nu weer op de wond van James en begon hem te verzorgen. James slaakte veel pijn kreten en Roos probeerde het zo voorzichtig mogelijk te doen. Ik zuchtte. Hoe lang gaat het nog duren voordat we hier uit komen.

'Wie ís die kerel' mompelde James. 'Geen idee, het enigste wat ik weet is dat hij een enge, sadistische, zieke kerel is met een eng gezicht en fucking scherpe nagels' zei Chad. Ik knikte even vaagjes. Ik hoorde vaag wat mensen praten en ik keek uit het raampje. 'Kijk.. Andere mensen, wat als die kerel hun te pakken krijgt?' Zei ik. Ze keken allemaal even uit het raam. Toen we allemaal net weer zaten, hoorden we een oorverdovende gil.

Snel keek ik weer uit het raam en ik schreeuwde het uit. Iedereen ging om het raampje heen staan en praatten angstig door elkaar heen. Als versteend keek ik naar de vrouw die door een één of ander gigantisch mes in haar buik werd geraakt, keer op keer. Het bloed spatte overal naartoe, en de man waarmee ze was, was inmiddels gevlucht. Ten slotte ramde hij nog een keer met dat mes in haar gezicht, vervolgens lachte hij luidkeels en pakte een touw, terwijl de ingewanden van de vrouw inmiddels naast het lijk lagen. Argwanend keek ik terug naar de man en ik zag dat hij haar aan haar enkels ophing, en het vervolgens filmde. Welke zieke geest zou zoiets doen? Kokhalzend keek ik weg, net als de rest. 'Hoe ziek kan je zijn?' riep Yasmin, die inmiddels had overgegeven. 'Snappen jullie het dan niet?' schreeuwde Scott gefrustreerd. 'Die horrorfilm is nooit gestopt, hij is juist nog bezig, en wij zitten er middenin!'

Toen de woorden van Scott langzaam binnendrongen, bestefte ik dat hij gelijk had. 'Dat.. Dat kan niet' stamelde Chad. 'Elke zieke geest kan dat' mompelde ik. 'We moeten hier weg, zo snel mogelijk!' riep Yacelyn, en iedereen was het met haar eens. 'Maar niet nu, hij is nog te dichtbij.. We willen niet dat ons het zelfde lot overkomt als Jason, en al helemaal niet als die van de vrouw' zei ik.


	6. Chapter 6

Iedereen had een rusteloze nacht gehad, dat was wel te merken de volgende ochtend. Iedereen was geïrriteerd, boos maar bovenal bang en angstig, stel dat hij hier nog ergens in de buurt rondloopt? Maar we konden hier natuurlijk niet eeuwig zitten.

Een gefrustreerde zucht kon ik niet onderdrukken. Een één of andere psychopaat met een gigantisch mes wat achter ons aan zit, wat sowieso onmenselijk snel kan bewegen en gewoonweg kláúwen heeft. Hoe ontloop je zoiets in godsnaam? Voordat we het weten liggen we allemaal opengesneden en al, diep in de bossen, vergeten door iedereen..

In het houten huisje met al het hooi hadden we -wat logisch is- een paar hooivorken gevonden. We hadden besloten om op zoek te gaan naar de auto, en hem zo snel mogelijk te smeren. Wel op ons hoede natuurlijk.. Met ieder een hooivork sluipten we stilletjes door de bossen. Van elk geluidje wat we hoorden, sprongen we bijna een meter in de lucht van de schrik, en achteraf bleek het dat het een eekhoorntje was of iets dergelijks. 'Dit is niks, man' hoorde ik James zuchten, en Chad was opvallend stil. Waarschijnlijk door Yasmin ofzo, het is overduidelijk dat hij haar leuk vind. Ik grinnikte even. 'Wat is er zo grappig?' vroeg Roos, die naast me kwam lopen. Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje. 'Niks, binnenpretje' mompelde ik, met een grote grijns erachteraan. Rustig liepen we verder, tot we ineens snelle voetsnappen hoorden. Abrupt stonden we stil en keken we achterom, en niks was te zien. Terwijl wij verder liepen, liepen de voetstappen ook verder. 'Oké, ik word bang nu..' mompelde Roos. Ik slikte even en begon sneller te lopen, net als de rest. Scott schreeuwde het uit toen 'het' ineens voor hem stond, met een gigantische, gemene grijns op zijn gezicht, zover je het nog zo kon noemen. Langzaam zette we stuk voor stuk een stapje achteruit, maar het monstergeval bleef naar voren lopen. 'W-wie ben je?' wist ik er nog uit te brengen. En voor het eerst, hoorden we hem praten.

'dat doet er niet toe, na vandaag hebben jullie er niks meer aan' zei hij met een schorre, krakende maar bovenal enge stem. Hij bleek er plezier in te hebben ons zo te zien, want hij moest hard en vals lachen. Langzaam liep hij door naar James. Die grijns verdween echter niet van zijn gezicht af, en even, heel even, flitsten zijn ogen naar Chad.

James stond te trillen van angst. Het gezicht van 'het monster' was gewoon eng. Echt heel eng. Het leek wel alsof eerst zijn huid eraf was getrokken, om vervolgens stukken vlees uit het gezicht aan elkaar te naaien. Zijn gezicht kwam steeds dichter bij James. Zijn grijns werd als maar groter. Opeens, uit het niets, pakte hij James vast rond zijn nek. Yasmin slaakte een kreet.

Verstijfd van angst keek ik naar het tafereel naast mij. De man keek James lang aan, schudde vervolgens licht zijn hoofd en wendde zich toen tot Scott. Scott bleef gewoon staan, kromp niet in elkaar of wat dan ook. Maar toch zag ik een twinkeling van angst in zijn ogen. De man deed precies hetzelfde bij James, hij greep hem strak rond zijn nek. Vanaf dat moment ging alles heel snel. De man grijnsde, Jacelyn barstte in huilen uit en de man sleepte Scott de diepe bossen in. Het laatste wat we nog hoorden, was een harde schreeuw van Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

We hoorden Scott hulpeloos schreeuwen om hulp, en daar doorheen steeds een sadistische lach. Dit was verschrikkelijk. Scott werd vermoord en wij konden niks doen.

'het is hard om te zeggen, maar ik denk dat we hier wegmoeten, en zo snel mogelijk' zei ik met een beverige stem. Iedereen knikte instemmend behalve James.

'nee ik laat mijn vader niet achter, terwijl ik niks gedaan heb! We moeten hem redden, hoor je me?!' schreeuwde hij huilend 'James, ik weet dat het moeilijk is, maar we moeten echt gaan voordat wij ook worden vermoord!' riep Roos. 'NEE!' schreeuwde hij, en hij viel hulpeloos neer op zijn knieën. Yasmin hurkte voorzichtig naast hem neer, en wreef liefkozend over zijn rug. 'james, we moeten echt gaan. Je vader zou het ook zo gewild hebben, je hebt niks kunnen doen. Het is niet jouw schuld, onthoud dat' fluisterde ze. James keek haar aan met een betraand gezicht. 'D-denk je?' snikte hij. 'ja, en kom nu mee alsjeblieft, straks vermoord hij ons nog!' zei ze, maar niet te opdringerig. Hij knikte afwezig en stond op. Met z'n allen renden we de bossen in, op zoek naar de auto, of op zijn minst een snelweg. Volgens mij liepen we niet het buit uit, maar juist het bos in. Maar als omkeerde, liepen we regelrecht de dood tegemoet.

Ik zat diep in mijn gedachten verzonken, totdat Chad begon te schreeuwen. 'ik hoorde wat!' allemaal keken we paniekerig om ons heen, tot we een huisje zagen. Maar het was niet zomaar een huisje, het was dezelfde waar we vanochtend aan het schuilen waren.

'We lopen rondjes!' schreeuwde ik. 'We lopen verdomme rondjes, 10 kilometer lang!' Van frustratie gooide ik mijn armen in de lucht. 'Rustig Drake, het is tenminste een schuilplaats. Zodra we daar binnen zitten, bedenken we wel wat we gaan doen, goed?' zei Roos geruststellend, terwijl ze een hand op mijn schouder legde. Ik voelde de vlinders weer komen opborrelen, en op dat moment liet ze me los en liep richting het huisje. Verward volgde ik haar op de voet, net als de rest.

Toen we eenmaal binnen waren, sloten we gelijk de deur achter slot en grendel. Ik zette nog een paar hooivorken tegen de deurklink aan, en plofte toen neer op een hooiberg.

Yasmin zat in een hoekje tot een bolletje gekruld te huilen Chad liep naar haar toe. Trillend van angst kwam Roos voorzichtig naast mij zitten. 'gaat het?' vroeg ik, mijn stem had een lichte trilling. Ook ik was bang. Afwezig knikte ze, en ik zag James naast de deur zitten. Toen ik op wou staan hield Chad me tegen. 'laat hem maar, het heeft tijd nodig' 'ja.. je zal wel gelijk hebben' zuchtte ik, en ging weer zitten. Waarom moest juist ons dit overkomen.

Na een tijdje te hebben nagedacht, merkte ik op dat Roos helemaal tegen me aanlag. Ik voelde me langzaam rood worden. Blijkbaar merkte ze dat en ze ging snel weer recht zitten. 'sorry stammelde ze. Ik gniffelde. 'geeft niks hoor' toen ik rondkeek, zag ik dat Yasmin en Chad tegen elkaar in slaap zijn gevallen. James lag nog steeds op dezelfde plek, in elkaar gedoken van de kou, in een onrustige, maar diepe slaap


	8. Chapter 8

Bijna iedereen was na een paar uur al wakker geworden, aangezien we echt niet in zulke spanning konden slapen. 'we kunnen hier niet eeuwig blijven' mompelde ik. Roos knikte afwezig, en slikte toen. 'misschien moeten we nog een dag blijven, en daarna weggaan. Met een beetje geluk is hij ervandoor gegaan' mompelde Roos. 'er zit niks ander op, denk ik..' zei Chad zachtjes. Wat had hij toch de laatste tijd?

'Goed, daar gaan we dan' mompelde Chad en hij opende de deurklink. Met een krakend geluid ging de deur open en onmiddellijk vielen de zonnestralen het huisje binnen. Met mijn ogen tot spleetjes geknepen tegen het felle licht, liepen we zachtjes naar buiten. Ik snoof even de frisse lucht op. Chad nam de leiding en iedereen volgde hem. Terwijl we liepen hoorde we het zachte gesnik van James.

Iedereen stond naar de kapotte auto te kijken, niet wetend wat te doen. Toen ik nog na zat te denken hoe we deze hel konden overleven, zag ik een huisje staan in de verte, en daar achter strekte een lege vlakte uit. 'Jongens! Ik zie een huisje!' ik hoorde Yasmin opgelucht zuchten, en ze rende er op af. Ik volgde haar, net zoals James, Roos en Chad.

Dit was onze redding. Toen we vijf minuutjes later tot stilstand kwamen bij het huisje, werd er direct open gedaan. Er stond een man in de deuropening. Chad schuifelde nerveus met zijn voeten. Wie was die man? 'Kan ik jullie helpen?

Ik vertrouwde hem niet zo, hij had zo'n.. kwaadaardige twinkel in zijn ogen. 'eh, onze auto is kapot en we vroegen ons af of we een tijdelijk onderdag mochten van u? Vroeg ik twijfelend. De man lachte hard. 'natuurlijk, natuurlijk… kom binnen' en de man liep traag weer naar binnen, met ons allen achter hem aan.

Nerveus stond Chad in het huis, hij keek sluw rond. Er kon van alles gebeuren hier.

Chad wenkte naar de huiskamer, die was afgesloten van de keuken met een deur. In de keuken was de man bezig met iets. Iedereen volgde hem verbaasd, 'luister' fluisterde Chad. 'Ik weet dat ik fout was geweest om dit te verzwijgen, maar dat komt later wel. Die kerel wist waar de auto was voordat wij het wisten, en ik ben er achter gekomen dat dit zijn schuilplaats is. Het is niet veilig hier, ik.. We moeten hier we-' hij werd onderbroken door de man die de deur met veel kabaal opensloeg. Hij had een boosaardige grijns op zijn gezicht, en in zijn hand hield hij stevig een groot, scherp keukenmes vast. 'Tommy!' bulderde man. Als dit een moment was om te lachen, had ik dat gedaan. Serieus, Tommy? Maar dit was het niet. Nee, dit was serieus, gevaarlijk en fataal. We hoorden een luid gestamp komen vanuit de keldertrap, en daar stond hij. De persoon die ons allemaal dood wilde hebben

Dit kon je niet menen! Had die sukkel dat niet wat eerder kunnen vertellen? Ik slaakte een gefrustreerde zucht, tot de oude man tevoorschijn kwam. Dit was niet goed... Het volgende moment kwam 'Tommy' tevoorschijn, en grijnsde geamuseerd. Ik moest kotsnijgingen onderdrukken, die rottende geur wat uit de kelder kwam was gewoon ondragelijk. Ik merkte dat ik begon te trillen van angst. 'We moet-ten hier weg-g..'' fluisterde ik bijna onhoorbaar tegen Roos. Ze knikte lichtjes, en ik zag dat ze vluchtig rondkeek voor een redding.


	9. Chapter 9

Gehaast keek Roos rond, in een snelle beweging pakte ze een boek en gooide het krachtig naar de oude man. We hadden geluk want ze raakte hem op zijn hoofd. De man slaakte een geschokte kreet, en Tommy was afgeleid. 'NU!' schreeuwde ik, en we renden het huis uit. Tommy kwam achter ons aan. Roos had de man geraakt met een boek, en nu was het mijn beurt om Tommy te raken met iets. Er lag een dolk op een tafeltje in de hal, en zonder achterom te kijken wierp ik hem richting Tommy. En blijkbaar had ik goed gericht, want het volgende moment hoorde ik een pijnlijke gil. Ik keek vluchtig achterom en ik zag dat ik hem in zijn been had geraakt. Automatisch renden we sneller, en voordat we het wisten stonden we buiten. Tommy gaf niet op, en rende nog steeds achter ons aan, alleen kon hij dit keer niet meer zo snel zijn. We renden, en Chad liep achter. Tommy versnelde zijn pas, en hij greep Chad bij zijn arm. Chad schreeuwde van de schrik, en stribbelde tegen. Helaas was Tommy te sterk, en abrupt stopte Yasmin met rennen. 'Chad!' riep ze. 'Yace, nee! We moeten rennen!' riep Roos. 'Ik kan hem niet achterlaten! Niet bij hem' snikte ze. Ik trok Yasmin mee, en ging ervandoor. 'Sorry J., maar we moeten Chad laten gaan. Het kan niet anders, straks gaan we er allemaal aan' zei ik. Ze stribbelde snikkend tegen, maar ik gaf niet op en dook de bosjes in, net als James en Roos. Ik hield mijn hand voor Yasmin haar mond om het snikkende geluid te dempen. We zagen dat Tommy Chad meenam naar een soort open hutje en hem daar ophing aan zijn polsen. Chad keek angstig, maar veroerde zich niet. Tommy liep heen en weer, en bleef toen stilstaan precies voor Chad. Hij keek hem recht aan. 'Wat wil je van me' stamelde Chad bang. 'we hadden een afspraak, weet je nog?' klonk de schorre, onmenselijke stem van Tommy. 'En je hebt me verraden, je weet wat dat betekent' ging hij verder. Chad bewoog wild om een poging zijn polsen los te maken, maar tevergeefs. 'Wacht hier, en wees gehoorzaam. Anders loopt het ook slecht af voor je vrienden' en met die woorden liep Tommy weg. Yasmin greep haar kans, en rende op Chad af.

'Yase, nee!' riep Roos haar nog na, maar tevergeefs. James sprong ook op en rende haar achterna. Ze was al bij Chad aangekomen, en niet veel later stopte hij naast haar. Ze probeerde Chad zijn polsen los te maken van het touw maar het zat te strak. James pakte er een zak mes bij. Chad zijn ogen werden groot en keek wantrouwend naar het mes wat James naar het touw bracht. Hij sneed het touw door en Chad landde met een knal op de grond. Pijnlijk wreef hij over zijn been, maar stond daarna op.

Met ingehouden adem keken Roos en ik toe hoe James Chad losmaakte. 'Oh nee.. Matt, kijk daar!' fluisterde Roos zachtjes en wees naar een plek. Ik keek op, en begon toen binnensmonds te vloeken. Tommy kwam dichterbij het drietal, en zonder dat ik het doorhad pakte ik Roos haar hand vast. Ze keek verbaasd op, maar keek toen weer gespannen naar James en de rest die achter wat kratten doken. Tommy was erachter gekomen dat Chad weg was, en hij liet zijn voorwerpen met een kletterend geluid vallen. Toen ik goed keek, zag ik een gigantisch mes liggen met tientallen scherpe haakjes aan de randen, ook zag ik een ijzeren ketting liggen, een hamer met spijkers, en een pot zout, waarschijnlijk om op de wonden te strooien ofzo. Tommy begon wild te schreeuwen en te stampen, en het volgende moment kwam de oude man uit het huisje tevoorschijn, met een geweer..


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy en de man liepen langzaam rond, om enige sporen te vinden. Er gebeurde iets waardoor de man snel omdraaide. Hij zette een paar stappen richting de kratten, hij zuchtte even, en draaide toen langzaam zijn hoofd weg. Gelukkig had hij ze niet gezien. "ze moeten hier nog ergens in de buurt zijn.. als jij nou het bos in gaat, dan zoek ik hier" mompelde de oude man, en Tommy knikte om vervolgens naar het bos te slenteren.

Nog steeds hield ik Roos haar hand vast, de warmte wat van haar afkwam stroomde door mijn lichaam dat de vlinders liet opvliegen. Maar voordat ik kon genieten van het moment had ik door wat de man net bedoelde. Wij zitten in het bos, en Tommy komt hier heen gestrompeld. Geschrokken keek Roos mijn kant op, vragend om een oplossing. Ik knikte naar het noorden van het bos, en zo begonnen we te rennen voor ons leven.

Hand in hand renden Roos en ik weg. We maakten een soort bocht, zodat we weer aan de rand van het bos kwamen, wat dus níét de bedoeling was. We zagen het huisje van Tommy in de verte, wat betekenden dat we steeds rondjes renden. Ik keek Roos aan, en ze knikte richting het huisje, als teken dat we ons bij de rest moesten aansluiten. Aangezien het al begon te schemeren, konden we -hopelijk- ongezien over het veld heen rennen.

'Jullie leven nog' zei Chad 'Nee, goh. We moeten maken dat we hier wegkomen!' Zei ik. Chad knikte instemmend. 'als we nou om het bos heenlopen, langs de rand, dan kunnen we misschien de snelweg bereiken en gaan liften' stelde Roos voor. Er zat niks anders op, dus begonnen we aan onze tocht. Chad en Yasmin liepen achter, ik voor, en Roos en James in het midden. Uitgeput slenterden we langs het bos, totdat we ineens een raar gebrul hoorden. Verschrikt keek ik om, en zag dat Tommy Chad weer te pakken had gekregen. Blijkbaar was hij érg kwaad, want het brullen hield niet op. Uit het niets stond hij ineens voor me en trok ruw aan mijn haren, en sleurde me mee. Ik gilde van de pijn, maar hij liet niet los. Ik hoorde Roos mijn naam nog schreeuwen, maar voordat ik het wist stond ik weer in het was muisstil, op het bange gehijg van Chad en mij na. Waarschijnlijk sliep de man al, want alle lampen stonden uit. Tommy deed de kelderdeur open, en ik zag mijn kans. Ik gaf hem een stomp in zijn zij, waardoor hij zijn grip verloor en ik met een harde knal op de grond viel. Snel kroop ik onder een tafeltje, hopend niet gezien te worden in de duisternis. Tommy gromde pijnlijk, maar richtte zich tot Chad. Hij trok hem mee de kelder in. De deur liet hij wagenwijd open, als gevolg dat de rottende geur van mensenvlees mijn neus indrong. Ik onderdrukte het kokhalsen en kroop stil richting de keldertrap. Er brandde zwak licht vanuit de kelder, waardoor ik een beetje naar beneden kon kijken. Ik zag niet veel, maar de kelder was énorm. Tommy zat ergens achterin, en geruisloos sloop ik de trap af. Het was ongelofelijk wat ik hier allemaal zag.  
Allereerst een rek, met allerlei 'gereedschappen'. Ik zag bijvoorbeeld zijn enorme kettingzaag hangen, met daarnaast allerlei messen in verschillende soorten en maten. Ook hingen ernorme haken aan het plafond, wat me de rillingen bezorgden. Daarnaast kwam ik erachter waar die rottende geur vandaan kwam..  
Óveral waar ik keek zag ik lichaamsdelen. Er hing een halve been aan zo'n haak, ik zag een paar vingers op de vloer, en een lijk wat op een enorme tafel lag. De enkels en polsen waren helemaal vastgezet. Als versteend keek ik naar alles voor me. Dit was ziek, zo ziek..  
Een harde kreet haalde me uit mijn gedachten. Vlug rende ik naar het andere gedeelte van de kelder. Tommy had zijn rug naar me toegedraaid, en ik zag nog net dat hij bij een tafel stond. Zachtjes sloop ik een beetje opzij, en toen Tommy iets ging pakken dook ik snel een soort kast in. Ik keek door het spleetje, en zag daar Chad liggen. Helemaal vastgezet aan de tafel, net als het lijk..


	11. Chapter 11

En toen kwam Tommy terug, Chad deed wanhopige pogingen om los te komen, maar tevergeefs. Het was verschrikkelijk dat ik niks kon doen. Straks ging Chad dood. Tommy poetste zijn kleine, maar superscherpe mes nog even en liep toen in de richting van Chad. Hij hief zijn mes, en ik keek de andere kant op. Ik hoorde een luide schreeuw. Toen het was afgelopen keek ik even, en ik zag dat de armen van Chad helemaal open lagen. Het bloede ontzettend erg, maar Chad leefde nog. Hij snikte luid, en kon zijn armen niet bewegen. Tommy ging verder met zijn vingers en ging toen door naar Chad zijn buik. Chad kon de pijnkreten niet onderdrukken. Tommy lachte sadistisch, en liep weer even weg. Ik rende snel naar Chad toe. 'Drake, oh god!' snikte hij. 'is het erg?' ik keek weer even naar zijn toegetakelde lichaam. Zijn hele buik was opengesneden, en een paar ingewanden waren niet te missen. Een paar vingers lagen eraf, en Chad was helemaal besmeurd met bloed. Welke zieke geest bedenkt dit, waarom zou je zo 'spelen' met iemand. Ik slikte, maar antwoorden niet. 'ik heb het zo koud, Drake…' fluisterde hij. Ik was inmiddels al bezig met de kettingen die vastzaten om zijn polsen, maar het zat echt muurvast.

Ik hoorde luide voetstappen onze kant op komen, en ik keek Chad angstig aan. 'Wat nu?' fluisterde ik. Chad schudde triest zijn hoofd. 'Maak dat je wegkomt Drake, en..' hij zuchtte. 'En wat?' fluisterde ik. 'Zeg tegen Yasmin dat ik van haar hou' hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. Ik glimlachte even. 'Zal ik doen' Ik gaf hem, zo ver dat mogelijk was, een knuffel en rende de kelder door. Snel dook ik in een hoekje, en Tommy liep nog geen meter verder langs me. Ik zag dat hij een kettingzaag vasthield, en de tranen rolden over mijn wangen. Vluchtig liep ik de trap op, en voordat ik de duisternis van de nacht inliep, hoorde ik Chad hard schreeuwen gemengd met het luide geluid van een kettingzaag.

Ik rende huilend het huis uit, en ik zag dat de rest in het schuurtje zaten. Ze keken me hoopvol aan, maar verdrietig schudde ik van nee. Yasmin barstte in snikken uit, en Roos begroef haar gezicht in haar handen. James zat daar maar, uitdrukkingsloos voor zich uit te staren. 'Yace, kom je even mee?' met een betraand gezicht keek ze me aan, maar knikte toen. In stilte volgde ze me, en ongeveer tien meter verderop stopten we. Voorzichtig legde in mijn handen op haar schouders. 'Luister.. Ik heb alles zien gebeuren Yace, en ik moest iets doorgeven van hem. Zijn laatste woorden waren naar jou gericht' ik nam even een pauze, zuchtte even een keek haar aan. 'Chad hield van je Yasmin glimlachte ik. Yasmin keek op, en ze glimlachte zwakjes. 'J-jammer dat h-hij het nu pas vert-eld' stamelde ze, en barstte toen in snikken uit. Troostend gaf ik haar een knuffel.

'Wat nu, man..' mompelde James. 'Ik weet het niet, ik weet het écht niet.. We zitten vast, we kunnen geen kant meer op' antwoordde ik.

We besloten ons plan voort te zetten. We gingen dus opzoek naar de snelweg om vervolgens te gaan liften. Het was nog nacht, dus hopelijk konden we ongezien wegkomen. We hadden onze kleding en blote stukken huid zwart gemaakt met modder, om minder op te vallen. Gehurkt sluipten we over het veld heen. Het laatste stukje renden we, en zo kwamen we weer aan in het bos.

Een opgeluchte zucht verliet mijn mond. 'Gered!' riep James. Blij en vol hoop liepen we door. Na een tijdje hoorden we ineens geritsel vanuit de bosjes komen. Gerschrokken draaide ik me om, en Yasmin slaakte een kreet. Vervolgens barstte ik in lachen uit. 'D-Dat was een konijn!' ik wees naar iets, en inderdaad, daar huppelde een klein konijntje. Yasmin liep boos verder en ik lachtte nog steeds, en Roos nu ook.


	12. Chapter 12

'Ik krijg honger' mompelde Yasmin. 'Logisch, we hebben zo'n drie dagen niks gegeten en onze rugzakken zijn ook kwijt' zei Roos zachtjes. Uitgeput liepen we verder. We hadden drie dagen niks gegeten en gedronken, en dan heb ik het nog niet over het slapen. We waren kapot. Net toen ik even wou zitten, begon James te praten. 'Jongens, stil eens?' iedereen zweeg en luisterde aandachtig. En toen hoorde ik het ook, een beekje! Ik holde op het geluid af en zag daar inderdaad een beekje met helder water. Gulzig begon ik te drinken, net als de rest. 'Dit.. Is zó lekker' zei Roos terwijl ze haar mond afveegde. Ik knikte instemmend.

Nadat we even gedronken hadden, liepen we weer verder. Yasmin zat de hele tijd te zuchten, wat me op den duur echt begon te irriteren. 'Kan je even kappen met dat gezucht?!' vroeg ik geërgerd. 'Ja sórry hoor, maar ik ben kapot en wil even zitten' kaatste ze terug. 'Dat zijn we allemaal, en we kunnen niet meer stoppen. Of wil je opengesneden worden?' riep ik. Yasmin gooide gefrustreerd haar armen in de lucht. 'Me benen doen pijn, ik kan niet meer' jammerde ze. Net toen ik iets terug wou schreeuwen, kwam Roos tussenbeide. 'Hey, rustig! Het heeft geen zin om nu ruzie te maken, we vluchten voor ons leven. Begrepen?' zei ze streng. Ik mompelde wat en stampte vooruit.

'Jongens, misschien moeten we maar even gaan slapen' gaapte Roos. 'Goed idee' mompelde James, en Yasmin maakte een instemmend geluidje. 'Nee, ik denk dat we verder moeten lopen.. Het is té gevaarlijk!' zei Ik. 'Dude, we kunnen toch een soort schuilplaats maken wat we niet zichtbaar maken door bladeren of zoiets?' antwoordde James. Ik mompelde wat terug. Het klonk wel érg aantrekkelijk..

Na een tijdje waren we bezig met het bouwen van een schuilplaats. Roos graafde een kuil, James verzamelde grote bladeren, en ik bond wat takken bij elkaar. En Yasmin.. Yasmin deed natuurlijk helemaal niks. Ze zat daar op een boomstronkje, met haar benen over elkaar geslagen, wat commentaar te geven. Boos draaide ik me om. 'Je kan ons ook helpen, hoor!' riep ik. 'Wat kan ik doen!' kirde ze. 'Er moet toch iemand zijn die de bevelen en commentaar geeft?' ging ze verder. Ik slaakte een geïrriteerde zucht. 'Hoe meer hulp, hoe sneller we kunnen slapen' zei ik. 'Maar ik moet to-' Ze werd abrupt onderbroken door Roos. 'Yace, help gewoon!' zei ze geërgerd. Zuchtend en klagend stond ze op, en begon wat takjes bij elkaar te zoeken. Ik hield haar een tijdje in de gaten en zat dat ze veelste kleine takjes pakte. 'Yasmin' begon ik. 'Wat nu weer!?' riep ze. 'Dit zijn amper takken te noemen' ik hield een paar kleine stokjes omhoog. 'Ja! Drake!' Schreeuwde ze geïrriteerd. En liep vervolgens woedend het bos in.

Na een hele tijd was Yasmin uiteindelijk -afgekoeld- teruggekomen en sliepen we met z'n allen op de koude grond. Na een paar uur werden we wakker en het was duidelijk dat een beetje slaap ons goed had gedaan. Iedereen liep vrolijk en vol hoop verder, behalve Yasmin. Die zat maar achter ons aan te slenteren.

We liepen door de bossen tot Roos ineens fluisterde. 'Jongens, stil eens? Iedereen stond stil en deed wat Roos vroeg. 'Wat?' vroeg James schaapachtig. 'Stil dan' siste Roos. Yasmin begon weer te zuchten. 'Hey we zijn je hondje niet hoor!' ik draaide me meteen om. 'Je moet echt kappen nu! De hele tijd zit je te klagen! Als je denkt dat je het beter kan, ga dan in je eentje! Ik word je echt zat nu' schreeuwde ik. Yasmin haar ogen leken wel vuur te spuwen. En toen duwde ze me ineens waardoor ik op de grond viel. 'wat is je probleem man!, laat me gewoon lekker' riep ze. Ik keek haar verbaasd aan, en net toen ik wat terug wou zeggen begon James te praten. 'ik zie een snelweg! Daar!' hij wees naar een plek en inderdaad, daar was een snelweg. Het enige probleem was dat het nogal.. afgelegen was. Met z'n allen renden we erheen, maar er was echt niks. 'misschien moeten we hier in de buurt blijven en overnachten, dan kunnen we horen of er een auto aankomt' opperde James. Ik knikte. 'goed idee'


	13. Chapter 13

En zo zaten we bij een open plekje, een tiental meter van de snelweg vandaan. Yasmin had zich afgezonderd van de rest, en deed steeds heel mysterieus. Zo zat ze bijvoorbeeld constant met haar rug naar ons toe, en was ze bezig met iets. Geen idee wat.. Ik vond het maar raar allemaal, maar ik liet het wel rusten uiteindelijk. Ik hielp Roos verder met de slaapplaatsen, en ging vervolgens even naast James zitten om uit te rusten.

James stond uiteindelijk op om bladeren te halen. Toen hij terug liep stond hij even met Yasmin te praten, hij fronste een paar keer zijn hoofd maar liep uiteindelijk weer terug naar de groep.

Ik hoorde wat takjes breken en vermoeid opende ik mijn ogen. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat Yasmin weg was. James was nu ook wakker geworden. ''Waar is Yasmin?'' mompelde ik slaperig. James keek geïrriteerd op. ''Weet ik veel, misschien moest ze naar de plee ofzo'' mompelde hij en liet gelijk z'n hoofd weer zakken. Ik zuchtte even. Dat zal het vast wel zijn.

De volgende morgen werd iedereen wakker, 'oke, we moeten gelijk weer verder, jongens' riep Ross. Na een hele tijd lopen kwamen we bij een snelweg aan. 'Kijk! Een auto!' Riep Yasmin. Met een ruk draaiden we ons allemaal om, en de auto stopte. 'Kom dan rijden we mee' zei Yasmin gelijk. 'straks is het weer z'n freak' zei ik. 'Stel je niet zo aan joh' Yasmin praatte wat met de man en toen stapte ze bij hem in de auto. Wij volgde en stapte achter in. Roos vertelde het adres, en de man knikte maar zei niks. E met zijn allen zaten we vrolijk door elkaar heen te praten. Maar toch vertrouwde ik het niet helemaal. Toen we een tijdje in de auto zaten, wist ik dat mijn gevoel het goed had, we reden de verkeerde kant op. 'eh. Meneer.. onze stad is de andere kant op' glimlachte Roos nerveus. De man bromde maar wat. Licht paniekerig keek ik om me heen. Ik wist het dit is niet goed. Was is hij van plan. Na een tijdje was het al donker, maar ik zag goed waar we waren, recht voor Tommy's huis!. Roos probeerde als een bezetene uit de auto te komen, maar de deuren zaten op slot. De man lachte gemeen en stapte uit, om vervolgens weer zijn deur op slot te doen. En Yasmin, die zat daar maar. In plaats van te gillen, krijsen en schreeuwen zat ze wezenloos voor zich uit te staren.

Ik hield de man in de gaten en zag dat hij naar het huisje liep, na enkele seconden kwam Tommy mee naar buiten, Tommy slenterde in een rare pas richting de auto. Wat ervoor zorgde dat James, Roos en ik nog wilder gingen doen. We moesten weg zien te komen. De man liep achter hem aan, en nadat de sloten open waren gegaan pakte Tommy James en mij stevig vast en de man pakte Roos. Yasmin stapte rustig uit, en ging naast Tommy staan. 'Yasmin?! Help' riep ik. Wat gebeurd hier toch, waarom helpt ze niet, en waarom word zij niet meegenomen. 'kom je' riep de man, met een tegenstribbelende Roos. Ze knikte 'ik kom er zo aan' riep ze. We waren mee naar binnen genomen, en nu zat ik vastgebonden aan een stoel. Roos die was als eerste 'aan de beurt', dus die zat al in de kelder. Waarom deed Yasmin dit? Ik probeerde los te komen, maar tevergeefs. De man hield ons in de gaten, maar liet het aan Yasmin over om wat te gaan drinken. Toen hij weg was, ging alles heel snel. Yasmin trok een mes wat ze zelf had gemaakt, wat me nog al bang maakte. Ze was tot alles in staat.. Maar ze maakte de touwen los, waardoor James en ik loskwamen. Ik keek haar ongelovig aan en trok mijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar ze gebaarde dat we stil moesten zijn. 'Ga naar buiten, en verstop je. Ik ga naar Roos toe' fluisterde ze. Ongelovig deden James en ik wat ze zei.


	14. Chapter 14

Terwijl Yasmin de kelder in sloop. Renden wij zo snel mogelijk naar buiten. Toen we buiten kwamen, zochten we naar iets wat ons hier vandaag kon brengen of waarmee we Roos en Yasmin konden redden. 'Daar, die auto" James rende naar de auto toe. Ik volgde hem, het was de auto van die man. Dit kon onze redding zijn. James ging aan de bestuurders kant zitten en ik ernaast. 'De sleutel, James er zit geen sleutel in" James schold binnensmonds. We keken de auto rond op zoek naar de sleutel. 'Aha' Zei James na een tijdje. 'hij lag hier in het bakje' Ik zuchtte opgelucht. Inmiddels rende Roos en Yasmin ook naar buiten. Toen ze eenmaal zagen dat wij in de auto zaten kwamen ze snel naar ons toe. James startte de motor. Snel zette we een slot op de deuren, om er vervolgens vandoor te gaan. Toen we op de snelweg reden zuchtte we opgelucht. 'Yace, dat was geweldig!' riep Roos. 'ja ik dacht dat je ons ging vermoorden' grinnikte ik. 'Ze wisten toch al waar we waren, anders waren we nu allemaal morsdood geweest' iedereen was opgetogen en nieuwe hoop nam bezit van angst en overgave. Toen we ongeveer een kwartiertje aan het rijden waren, merkte we een andere auto op. Toen ik was beter keek, zag ik dat het Tommy en de man waren, die slingerend over de weg reden. Allebei wouden ze ons langzaam martelen, zodat we smeekten om de dood…

In paniek drukte James het gaspedaal in, en veel te snel reden we over de verlaten snelweg. Ik merkte dat Tommy en de man ook sneller gingen, wat me alleen maar paniek bezorgde. 'Sla af!' riep ik. James keek naar rechts. 'Maar dat is richting het bos! Dit is krankzinnig!' 'doe nou maar wat ik zeg!' zei ik. En op het laatste moment gaf hij een ruk aan het stuur. Tommy en de man reden een paar meter door. We reden verder over een hobbelig pad, en ik hoorde dat ze achteruit reden, en weer achter ons aan kwamen. 'Drake, er komt een moment dat het dood gaat lopen, ben je je daar bewust van?' vroeg James nerveus. 'ik denk..' mompelde ik. Was dit nou wel mijn slimste keus of joeg ik ons weer de dood tegemoet. Yasmin en Roos zaten hysterisch te gillen op de achterbank. 'stil!' riep James geërgerd. Op slag waren ze stil, en James slaakte een opgeluchte zucht. 'ga gewoon zo dwars door een bos, waar je kan rijden, en probeer weer op de snelweg terecht te komen. Misschien kunnen we ze afschudden". We hadden toch geen andere keuze, het was dit of de dood. Toen het pad aan een eind begon te komen, sloeg James direct linksaf waardoor Yasmin en Roos tegen het portier werden aangedrukt. Ondanks deze situatie kon ik het niet laten om te grinniken, wat me een klap op mijn achter opleverde van Yasmin. James knalde een paar keer bijna tegen een boom. Tommy en de man reden nog steeds achter ons, James ging daardoor alleen maar sneller rijden. 'jonge, wat doe je?! Je beseft toch wel dat je tegen een boom gaat rijden' riep ik geschrokken. James reageerde niet en ging verder met zijn rijstijl. Net een meter of 2 voor een boom sloeg hij af en de man en Tommy knalde ertegen aan. James glimlachten en mompelde 'plan geslaagd' Maar wat hij was vergeten was dat Tommy onmenselijk snel was. We zagen hem woedend uitstappen en een kleine aanloop nemen. Het volgende moment hoorden we een keiharde knal op ons dak, wat betekende dat Tommy boven op de auto zat. Iedereen schrok, en begon te schreeuwen. ''Oh, wat nu!'' begon Roos te gillen. James probeerde hem eraf te krijgen door heen en weer te schudden, maar niks leek te helpen. Uiteindelijk kwamen we uit op de snelweg. ''Slingeren!'' riep Ik. ''Doe ik toch! Het werkt niet'' zei James paniekerig terug. Hij slingerde nog steeds en even leek hij zijn greep te verliezen, maar hij herstelde zich snel weer. Ik begon te vloeken. Wat nu? We waren zo dichtbij.. Toen we een kettingzaag hoorden starten, werd iedereen pas écht bang en schreeuwerig. Op een gegeven moment hoorden we een piepend en schrapend geluid.


End file.
